


Act My Age

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom marco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 十九岁是一个危险年纪，在喜欢的人的面前太容易头脑发热了，饶是桑乔这样百分之九十九的时间里都是冷静的孩子，也有百分之一的疯狂留给喜欢的人。





	Act My Age

Act My Age

Jadon Sancho / Marco Reus

 

那个金发警察有两个多月快三个月没有到便利店来了，桑乔也不知道为什么会在心里计算他有多久没来，他想，可能只是观察力比较强，而那位警察先生又有些过分惹眼，所以他才会有些在意。

虽然自诩观察力强的桑乔从一开始并没有看出来人家是个货真价实的警察，不过也不能怪他，只能说这位先生职业素养和演技很不赖，连桑乔都骗过了。

当时他应该是第一次到这家便利店来，因为如果来过的话，桑乔一定会有印象的，他的穿着很潮流，印着虎头的潮牌T恤和紧身牛仔裤，耳朵里塞着耳机，脑袋随着音乐晃来晃去，嘴巴里还嚼着口香糖，像极了游手好闲的翘课大学生，可是他有一张令人过目不忘的脸，是能够让人第一时间感慨是个帅哥的样子，桑乔多看了他两眼，直到三个周边著名的混混走进来和他搭话——桑乔本还以为是搭讪或者干脆是骚扰，正在心里盘算着要不要见义勇为、英雄救美一下，没想到那个人不慌不忙，甚至像是一直在等他们似的朝他们招了招手。

“Woody，你今天能来吗？”满脸横肉的刀疤脸熟络地搂过他的肩膀，“大哥说交易没你不做！”

“那我当然要去啦。”声音和脸某种意义上还挺贴合的，但实在不像是一个会和这些混混相熟的人会发出的声音，轻飘飘的柔软，桑乔觉得这样的声音更应该在一个更世俗意义上“美好”的人嗓子里出现，还没等他惋惜，他继续说话了，“不过能不能给我把枪，防身之类的。”

“这你可得跟大哥说了！”另一个染着一头粉色头发的混混做了一个“无能为力”的表情，“不过大哥还挺喜欢你的，应该没问题！”

“太好了，我可不想之后拖你们后腿。”他笑眯眯地说，仿佛是在什么大学生体育比赛前的发言。

他买了百事可乐和一包烟，桑乔看着他和那三个人一起走出去，然后他拆开了烟盒，把烟送到刀疤脸的嘴边，还双手拢着为他点上了，第三个有些阴郁的男人帮他拧开了汽水瓶交到他的手里，桑乔无端的有些失望，移开了视线，不知道他们往哪里去了。

那天晚上他收到用来看八卦的新闻网站的推送，市警察局破获了一起毒品交易，桑乔当时扫了一眼就关掉了，后来才知道这条消息意味着什么。

就如桑乔预言的那样——“如果来过的话，一定会有印象”——那个人又来了第二次，穿着打扮和第一次天差地别，灰色连帽衫和双肩包，看起来更符合桑乔认为他应该有的形象，他这次也不是一个人来的，还有另外一个男人，不是上次那三个混混，而是一个看起来非常正经的社会人士，不过和他站在货架前的对话实在是幼稚的让桑乔想戴上耳塞。

“我又想吃番茄味的还想尝尝芥末味。”他说，语音语调比上次还要柔软，尾音拖长，有一点撒娇的意味，“Jule还说烤翅味的也好吃。”

“那就都买呗，薯片而已。”那个男人毫不犹豫地把他说的那几个种口味都拿下来扔到购物筐里，“还要吃什么？沙拉吗？”

“不要变着花样儿骗我吃蔬菜，我是个成年人了知道我该吃什么！”他发出抗议，然而那个男人还是拿了两盒沙拉，拉住他的手腕宣布抗议无效。

桑乔是很年轻，但并不弱智或者眼瞎，他能猜得到他们是什么关系，尤其在他们结账时，那个男人刷卡前又塞了两盒避孕套在购物袋里，桑乔看见他装作不在意的玩儿着手机，但耳朵尖却红了。

一个不务正业的漂亮男人，还有男朋友。

怎么看都和桑乔的生活太远了，他们的交集大概就只在这间小小的便利店里，甚至有可能只是单方面的，桑乔记得他，却不知道这个男人有没有留意过给他扫码结账的收银小哥——大概是没有的。

这个标签认知在桑乔脑内停留了七天就被刷新了，周五晚上下了大雨，店长给桑乔发了消息允许他提前一个小时下班，桑乔倒觉得无所谓，这么大雨已经两三个小时没有人来买东西了，无所事事地坐在收银台后面打游戏，战斗正酣，雨声突然大了起来，有人来了。

“欢迎光临——”桑乔条件反射地喊了一句，被BOSS打死之后，有些无趣的抬起头，吓了一跳。

还是那个人，和前两次打扮完全不同，他穿了一身淡蓝色的制服。

他不是混混，也不是大学生，他是个警察，十有八九就是一条街外的那个警局的。

桑乔瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知道该怎么办，眼睁睁的看着他站在门口的地毯上像落水的金毛猎犬一样抖落着湿漉漉的金发，他浑身都湿透了，雨水洇湿了他的制服，变成深蓝色的布料贴在他的身上，隐隐约约透出他肌肉分布的样子，湿淋淋的衣物使得他不断地抖着衣领，嫌恶的看着自己。

“给、给你……”桑乔把用来擦手的毛巾递给他。

“谢啦。”他接了过来，迫不及待地擦着自己的衣服，没有什么用，聊胜于无，“打赌输啦，被差遣出来买咖啡和盒饭，加班，太惨了。”说着他把毛巾还给了桑乔，然后直奔饮料区，扫荡了所有品牌的咖啡，点了点个数感觉还不够，又拿了几瓶汽水，转过头询问桑乔还有多少盒饭，他全都要了。

桑乔“哦”了两声，赶紧帮他把剩下的盒饭拿出来加热了，还贴心的给了他一个纸箱用来装饮料。

结完账，他抱着胳膊看着两个大纸箱犯愁，桑乔吞了吞口水小心翼翼地问他需不需要帮忙。

“可以吗？”他抬起眼自下而上地看着桑乔，还不自觉地眨动了一下睫毛，桑乔突然感觉这样的场景像他中学时被校花请求帮忙的样子。

“可以。”桑乔没有理由拒绝，更换了便利店的牌子，变成“Close”，包办了饮料的盒子，跟着他一起回警察局。

果然是一条街外的那个，整栋楼还是灯火通明的，所有人都在跑来跑去，命令夹杂着暴躁的脏话满天飞，桑乔跟着他穿过人群坐电梯上了六楼。到了大概是他工作地点的门口，他让桑乔把箱子放到地上就好，然后扶着门框朝里面中气十足的吼了一句“Mo你给我滚过来接驾”，听着办公室里面传来一声变了调的回应：“就来了Marco！”——原来他叫Marco，桑乔心想，没注意他转过头笑意盈盈的和自己道谢，手忙脚乱地接了句没关系，但最后他还是多给了桑乔几张零钱算是劳务费。

都说人不可貌相，桑乔倒觉得没什么不对的，你看，长这么好看的果然是好人。

一夜之间，桑乔不但知道了他真正的职业，还知道了他的名字——虽然是自己偷听到的，但也算是重大进展——咦？为什么要说是进展？

 

很快，出乎桑乔意料的快，他就正式得到了他的名字。

Marco似乎总是在加班，那天也是，已经将近十二点了，桑乔本想偷懒早点打烊，就在他准备起身关门的时候，他进来了，脸色苍白，眼底一片青黑，像好几天没有睡好觉也像是心事重重。

“嗨。”桑乔轻声跟他打了个招呼，说出口才意识到他可能并不记得他。

“嗨，Jadon。”没想到他回应了自己，还知道自己的名字，桑乔低头看了一眼自己的胸牌，原来他也有注意到——不过，他是警察，注意到这样的事情……很正常吧。

他惯例买了晚饭，还有饮料、一大堆膨化食品，很少见的——除了第一次——买了包烟，桑乔给他扫码的时候发现他心不在焉，一直在看手机，仿佛在等人电话。

“一共34.6欧。”桑乔小声地开口，怕惊动他。

他给了桑乔一张整钞，手机屏幕亮了，他说，不用找了。

桑乔还没来得及说话就看着他走出了便利店，站在门口的台阶上接了电话，玻璃门窗隔音效果也就那样，桑乔听见他先是沉默然后开始用他拔高了软绵绵的嗓音冲着对面吼叫，很凶，但很快他就带上了哭腔，听语气不像是恳求或者挽留，更像是单方面的宣泄情绪，最后是冷冰冰的一个“再见”。

挂断了电话，他好像丧失了行走的力气，脱力地坐在台阶上，捏着自己的鼻梁，不知道是想控制自己的眼泪还是单纯的累了，手机放在一边，屏幕又一次的亮了起来，他没有接，拿出那包刚买的香烟，放在嘴里咬着，翻遍了所有口袋都没有找到打火机，恼火之下他把那整包烟扔了出去，砸在对面的行道树树干上。

于是桑乔做了一件至今都觉得匪夷所思但庆幸的事情，他拿了两罐啤酒走了出去，坐在了他的身边。

他没介意，吸了吸鼻子问他有打火机吗？

“没有，我不抽烟。”桑乔说，“但是有酒。”说着帮他拉开了易拉环。

他笑了，接过桑乔递过来的易拉罐，抿了一口又问桑乔几岁了。

“上个月刚十九。”

“哦，还是小孩啊。”说这句话时他的表情变得柔和了，没有刚才那么冰冷和痛苦。

“别以为我十九岁就什么都不懂。”桑乔说，“我知道很多的。”

“那你知道什么？”他转过头，胳膊撑在膝盖上，手托着自己的下巴，湿润的绿眼睛望着桑乔，“十九岁的小朋友知道什么呢？”

桑乔想了想，说：“看开点，更好的都在后面。”

他愣了两秒钟，然后发出一声哼笑：“果然还是小孩——你要知道，最好的永远都是错过的。”

“对啊。”桑乔耸了耸肩，“我说的是‘更好的’。”

他眨了眨眼睛，桑乔发现他的睫毛真的很长，还在微微颤动，似乎稍一不注意就会掉下水滴来，他抬手揉了揉桑乔带着卷的头发：“好孩子。”他站起身伸了一个懒腰，翻翻口袋要掏钱，桑乔连忙制止他，说请你的了。

“什么嘛……”他撇了撇嘴，停下了动作，伸出手，露出今晚第一个真心实意的笑容来，“我叫Marco Reus。”

“Jadon Sancho。”桑乔握住了那只手，有薄茧但很软，“今晚回去好好睡一觉吧，盒饭加热更美味。”

 

自从交换了姓名，罗伊斯对桑乔变得热络了起来，他似乎总是打赌会赌输被同事们扔出来买加餐，桑乔给他扫码的时候他会漫不经心地抱怨一些事情，比如他的老同事总是拜托自己太太也为自己准备午饭，全是菜叶子，队里的小孩初出茅庐，天不怕地不怕，总让他心惊胆战，最讨厌的是隔壁重案组，总来添乱，还和他的徒弟眉来眼去，烦死人啦。

桑乔不知道怎么脑子抽了问了一句，那你也找个对象秀恩爱啊。

罗伊斯哼了一声，翻了个白眼：“单身万岁，你这种小孩是不会懂的。”

两个月前，罗伊斯升职了，他又跑来买啤酒，说大家要给他庆祝，桑乔恭喜了他，得到了罗伊斯从收银台边的货架上拿下来的一根棒棒糖。

“请你的！”罗伊斯说，眉飞色舞得一看就是故意的。

“我成年了！”桑乔强调道，“我都十九了！”

“欢迎来到德国，小朋友还不许喝酒。”罗伊斯真的是故意的，嘴角歪得明显不说，他的狐狸尾巴都快翘上天了，“乖乖吃糖！”

桑乔好生气，看着罗伊斯抱着啤酒箱子三步并作两步跳下台阶，回过头朝他摆摆手就气不起来了，默默拆掉了塑料包装吃掉了那颗棒棒糖，草莓味甜到齁。

那就是罗伊斯最后一次出现在便利店了，桑乔关注了一下新闻，猜测他是在忙一个团伙抢劫的案子，他有点说不清的担心，刷新社会版的频率比他过去的几年都要多，生怕看到什么因公殉职之类的消息，明明他们只是面熟的、偶尔客套的交谈两句的陌生人，但他依然控制不住的去留意罗伊斯的消息，万幸没有悲剧发生，然后他又开始想罗伊斯有没有好好吃晚饭，是不是天天加班，忙得拿咖啡当水喝，希望那个老同事能逼他好好吃饭。

莫名其妙的。

 

这天晚上，桑乔例行一边打游戏一边想到罗伊斯的时候，自动门开了，抬头要说欢迎光临，结果就被一个黑洞洞的枪口堵了回去。

通缉犯的画像有一点失真，但是每天都要浏览相关新闻的桑乔一眼就认定自己面前的这个人就是那个让罗伊斯两个月没有光临便利店的罪魁祸首，那个该死的犯罪团伙的一员。

中学时代算不上是乖孩子，但是最多也只是青春期少年们的肾上腺素飙升的过家家似的打架，桑乔完全的吓傻了，僵硬在座位上不知道该干什么，看着那个枪口在自己的眼前晃了一下。

“打开收银机。”劫匪瓮声瓮气地命令道。

桑乔同手同脚的走到收银台前，抖着手输入密钥，手心指尖都是汗，一会儿想着把钱都给他能不能活命，一会儿又想着店长能不能谅解他，满脑子乱糟糟的，一团乱毛线，抽丝剥茧的还想到了报警，但是桑乔还是不敢轻举妄动，把钱都装到了劫匪的背包里，劫匪去扫荡货架上比较值钱的东西，趁他背着身，桑乔偷偷摸摸的拿出手机想要拨打911。

然而通话键还没按下去，那个劫匪就转过身了，枪口又对准了桑乔，桑乔立刻举手投降，手机“啪”的一声掉在地上，他深知自己完蛋了，绝望地闭上了眼睛，静静等着疼痛来临。

一声枪响，桑乔差点哭出来，结果却发现自己好像毫发无损，重新收获光明，以为自己被打死了已经没有了痛感，慌忙地摸了摸自己确认真的什么事情都没有，这时候才反应过来抬头看看发生了什么，意料之外的看见罗伊斯正站在自己面前，一只脚踩着被击中膝盖已经倒地的劫匪的腹部，单手叉着腰打电话，他和电话那边的人交待了很多，桑乔一个字也没听进去，就呆愣地盯着罗伊斯看。

“……don！Jadon！”罗伊斯叫他。

“……嗯？啊！”桑乔完全不知道该做什么反应，从地狱到天堂就是一瞬间的事儿，太他妈……太他妈的了。

“幸亏我说偷懒来买个咖啡……”罗伊斯小声嘟囔道，抓了抓头发，关切地看着桑乔，“你没事儿吧？有没有受伤？他对你做了什么？威胁你了吗？”

“我、呃、我很好！”桑乔机械地回答道，“呃，我没事儿，真的，那个，多亏你及时赶到。”舌头都短了一截不知道该说什么好了，他猜自己的脸色一定很糟糕，不然为什么罗伊斯眼睛里颤动的光亮还没有平静下来。

“都说了是来偷懒的啦……”罗伊斯说得还有点不好意思，“没事儿就好，没事儿就好。”他又念了几遍，也不知道是跟桑乔说的还是说给自己听的。

警局离便利店不远，罗伊斯的同事们很快就赶到了，井然有序，各司其职，罗伊斯过去和几个人说了些事情，又转过身走过来轻声询问桑乔可不可以做笔录，桑乔猛地点头，罗伊斯露出体贴又温和的笑意说过两天也没关系，要不要先休息一晚？桑乔拒绝了，他觉得自己没事。

于是，桑乔便被带回到警局做笔录，负责他的是罗伊斯那个“和隔壁重案组的眉来眼去”的徒弟，为人很温和，说话方式也令人舒适，但是跟罗伊斯的那种……不太一样，虽然桑乔也说不清哪里不一样。

从房间里出来，桑乔还没来得及跟罗伊斯打招呼，就听见罗伊斯和一个高个男人对话。

“……这只是一个人，他们起码还有五六个，我怕他们报复Jadon。”

“我也很担心，可是问题在于现在没有可用的警力派去保护他了。”

“我知道……但是……”

“他有没有可靠的家人，外地的？”

“我不知道，我问问他。”罗伊斯转过头，发现桑乔了，弯下嘴角朝他笑了笑。

很不幸桑乔在这个国家有家人，然而这样就让桑乔回英国未免有些太大惊小怪，桑乔觉得他没有问题，大不了这两天不去上班了，罗伊斯却还觉得很不放心。

“要不你把他拎回家算了。”高个男人——桑乔听罗伊斯给他介绍他叫皮什切克，是他的副队长，“反正你不是老抱怨一个人在家无聊吗？”

罗伊斯皱着眉头看向桑乔，没等桑乔说话便不由分说地决定了：“走吧，你跟我回家。”

 

长这么大，桑乔当然有和家人以外的人共同居住在一起过，他的第一任室友是个邋遢鬼，没洗的内衣袜子满世界乱丢，不收拾垃圾也不打扫房间，忍无可忍，桑乔搬了家，第二任室友是个极端洁癖，吃饭前所有餐具要用消毒纸巾再擦三四遍的那种，还要求桑乔剃头，因为那个造型看起来不太干净，于是，桑乔再一次搬家了，这回他没有室友了，他和现在便利店的店长关系不错，就住在便利店的杂物间里，清净又方便，还不赖。

在听说桑乔要被罗伊斯领回家去的时候，他的队员们都跑过来把桑乔团团围住，声泪俱下的让他多保重，吓得桑乔以为罗伊斯是表面光鲜靓丽、家中如狗窝的那类人。

然而并不是，以桑乔浅薄的合租经历作为参照，罗伊斯是他相处过最完美的室友了。

“我没什么禁忌的。”罗伊斯这么说，“你就当在自己家一样，不是客气我认真的。”

他的房间干净整齐，但依然富有生活气息——玄关处挂着他的全家福，罗伊斯在桑乔来的第一天就指着照片上的小男孩儿说那是他外甥，满心满眼的都是骄傲，餐桌上摆着零食，有开封了又拿夹子封口的，电视墙还钉着多特蒙德队的横幅，桑乔留意到了，想着他们多了个共同话题。

不过很可惜，他们没有什么打照面的机会，罗伊斯很忙，每天没有几个小时呆在家里，就算回来了也是洗个战斗澡就投入了床的怀抱，偶尔桑乔能听见他半夜出来觅食，如果他不是那么困的话也会到厨房加入他，两个人靠在岛台边闲聊，罗伊斯问了问他的个人情况，为什么一个人到德国之类的，桑乔一一回答了他，罗伊斯听了若有所思，桑乔也没问他在琢磨什么。

当然，桑乔也会问他一些事情，就很肤浅的，正常人都会好奇像罗伊斯这样的帅哥的事情：“那你谈过几次恋爱啊？”——这是顺着罗伊斯八卦桑乔有没有女朋友或者男朋友的话题提出的问题。

罗伊斯歪着脑袋想了想：“我干嘛要告诉你？”

“好奇。”桑乔抿了一口热可可，真的太甜了，罗伊斯煮的可可怎么这么甜。

“那就好奇着吧。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，回避了问题。

“那我换一个。”桑乔坚持道，罗伊斯扬了一下下巴示意他继续问，“你有没有试过和比你年纪小的谈恋爱？”

罗伊斯换了个方向歪了歪脑袋，几秒钟之后给了桑乔答复：没有。

“为什么没有啊？”桑乔莫名的有点失落。

“这哪儿有什么为什么的啊。”罗伊斯哭笑不得，又伸手揉了揉桑乔的脑袋，“小孩儿，净瞎好奇。”

“又叫我小孩儿……”桑乔没好气地躲过罗伊斯的魔爪，被毫不气馁的逮住了继续揉搓，“你能别老叫我小孩儿么？”

“你对我来说可不就是小孩儿嘛！”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，“隔壁阿姨都问你是不是我远方弟弟了。”

“别说这个，越说这个我越气。”桑乔这下彻底逃掉了罗伊斯的蹂躏，“你为啥还说是，就不能说是朋友吗？”

罗伊斯似乎没料到桑乔对这件事会有这样的反应，他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，缓缓开口道：“……Jadon，你跟我差了十一岁，亲爱的你还不到二十岁，而我都要三十岁了。”

“所以？”桑乔的眉头皱紧了，目不转睛地盯着罗伊斯看，搞得他不知道该把视线放在哪儿了，只好捧起马克杯喝可可，“你是因为我少了十一年的人生经验而不想和我成为朋友吗？”

“不，当然不是！”罗伊斯放下马克杯急忙解释道，他不想让桑乔误会，“我不是这个意思……我只是觉得……Jadon，你才十九岁，应该、应该跟更年轻的孩子们在一起玩儿，不是吗？”

“可是他们没有你有趣。”桑乔真的对罗伊斯生不起气来，他好声好气地说两句话就抚平了他的暴怒。

“我？有趣？”罗伊斯笑了，“那你内心可住着个老古董了。”

“这时候就不是小朋友了？”桑乔挑眉。

罗伊斯嘿嘿一笑，伸手拉了拉桑乔的衣摆：“……不生气啦？”尾音上翘又拖长，听得桑乔心里一阵痒。

操。桑乔一边对罗伊斯摇头一边在心里骂了一句，事情要糟。

 

两周之后，罗伊斯提前下班回来了，一蹦三跳得从玄关扑到沙发上，晃了晃桑乔的腿，得到年轻人的注意之后，大声地宣布事情解决了。

“一切都结束啦！”罗伊斯真的很开心，他很疲惫，桑乔看得出来，但是非常、非常、非常的开心，“不光抓了那几个犯事儿的，幕后黑手也逮到了！可以说是连根拔起了！没有意外我能在家休息三四天，下周再去上班，我的天哪，太高兴了！”

桑乔也跟着他笑，看他绘声绘色地讲着今天将罪犯绳之以法的过程，说到最后肚子很不给面子的咕噜咕噜叫出声。

“是不是没吃饭？”桑乔问他。

“呃……”罗伊斯心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“吃了半个三明治。”

“如果我没记错，你是早上出门的时候吃了半个三明治。”桑乔叹了口气，站起身，“你休息，我看看给你做点什么。”

“我的紧急特设号码需要换成火警吗？英国人要下厨了！”

“我住的这几天唯一的一次冒黑烟是你加热外卖好吗？”

“略略略。”罗伊斯朝桑乔的背影做了个鬼脸，一骨碌地滚到长沙发上，拿过茶几上吃了一半的薯片垫垫胃，然后卷过多特蒙德的周边毯子打算找个节目看，没等他换几个台，眼皮子就合上了，薯片咬了一口拿在手上睡着了。

桑乔迅速地做了炒饭，正要开口叫人才发现罗伊斯躺在沙发上睡得正香，蹑手蹑脚的走过去，蹲下身，偷偷的看了他几眼再小心翼翼地拿掉罗伊斯手上的薯片和遥控器，正在犹豫要不要叫醒他的时候，一个念头一闪而过。

亲他。

桑乔被这个想法吓了一跳，他知道他自己可能对罗伊斯抱有一点其他的感觉——好吧，可能是很多——但是却从来没有——好吧，他在梦里是有过那么一两次的——非分之想，理智占领了高地，他要站起身把炒饭装出来然后叫他起床吃过饭再睡觉，然而他的身体却动弹不得，眼睛死死得黏在罗伊斯静谧的睡脸上。

嚣张的念头呼啦啦的击退了理智，在的大脑里呐喊着“吻他”，一声一声的化作心跳，咚咚咚，几乎要从胸膛里跳出来。

十九岁是一个危险年纪，在喜欢的人的面前太容易头脑发热了，饶是桑乔这样百分之九十九的时间里都是冷静的孩子，也有百分之一的疯狂留给喜欢的人。

他吻了他。

轻轻的，可能碰到了又可能只是呼吸交缠在一起了。

桑乔的心跳突然平静了下来，仿佛确认了什么无可救药的事情，但当他从恍惚间抽离出来的时候，全身的血液好像都离开了他，无知无觉。

罗伊斯睁开了眼睛，他知道他亲了他。

“噗。”罗伊斯笑了，桑乔想要起身落荒而逃，但是蹲久了腿软——也有可能是吓得——总之他没站起来，然后就被罗伊斯抓住了领子，顺势勾住了脖子带到了自己的身上，他以极其缓慢的速度翻动了一下睫毛，嘴角有一抹桑乔看不懂的笑意，“小朋友，大人不是这样接吻的哦。”

这次是桑乔被吻住了，或者说罗伊斯在引导着桑乔吻自己，他一只手揽着桑乔的后颈，另一只手攥着他胸前的布料，一个既强势又柔软的姿态，桑乔几乎要融化在罗伊斯的身上了，他从来没有被这样对待过，他不知道这是罗伊斯年长十一岁的成熟还是……还是……还是带着爱意的吻的必然结果。

断断续续、绵长轻柔的吻最终演变成了一团火，轰轰烈烈的燎烧过两个人全部的理智，桑乔粗暴的扯开罗伊斯的衬衫，两粒扣子崩掉了，滚到了茶几角去，罗伊斯搂着他的脖子笑他毛头小孩儿猴急，桑乔不愿意被他说是小孩子便又闷声地低头吻他，咬他的嘴唇，直到罗伊斯皱了眉头，轻声让他温柔一点。

“我又不会跑，这么凶干什么？”罗伊斯舔着他的耳垂安慰他，“我就在这里，我一直都会在这里的。”

不知是哪句承诺彻底点着了桑乔，男孩儿更加猛烈的亲吻他了，但是控制了力度，没有再弄痛他。

年轻的孩子真的很不一样，罗伊斯被进入时这样恍惚的想到，他半睁着眼睛，隔着不断颤抖的、浓密的睫毛望着桑乔，他没有隐忍，所有情绪都写在脸上——欣喜、期待、后怕、担心、占有、放纵——全部都在脸上了。

从未有过的……既被捧在手心里珍视着又被全身心依赖着的感觉。

高潮的时候，罗伊斯搂紧了桑乔的后背，把脸埋进了男孩儿的胸膛里，脸上湿漉漉的，有汗水也有生理性的泪，桑乔像是对待什么珍贵宝物似的抱着他，犹犹豫豫地将最后一个吻落在了罗伊斯的发顶。

“我真的、真的……好喜欢你啊，Marco。”这是罗伊斯睡着前听见的最后一句话，他一定是笑着再次进入梦境的。

 

次日桑乔是在罗伊斯醒来前睁眼的，他昨晚本来对于和罗伊斯同床还有一点点迟疑——并非他不愿意，他怕罗伊斯不愿意——而罗伊斯大概是看出来了，轻轻松松的拍了拍自己床铺的另一边笑说自己睡觉不老实，会踹人的，说着还做了一个蹬腿的动作，被桑乔捉住脚踝亲了一下，快要三十岁的年长者被小年轻撩得满脸绯红，躲到被子里不肯露脸了。

“早安。”

罗伊斯醒了但是没睁眼，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了句什么转过身把自己埋在桑乔怀里赖床，十来分钟之后才真正清醒过来，拽了拽桑乔的领子要年轻人给他一个早安吻。

“既然我们这样那样了。”罗伊斯说，“我就开始考虑一些未来的事情了。”

桑乔撇了撇嘴，不要这么快嘛。

“只是一个建议哦，不是非得要求你怎么样，只是我能想到的一个我可以有所帮助的——你要不辞职算了。”罗伊斯开门见山，“考个警校，过几年给我来打下手——当然，我说了这只是个建议，你有什么想做的也可以——”

“可以啊。”桑乔打断罗伊斯的长篇大论，他也知道在便利店打工也只是因为他现在年纪轻，还可以浑浑噩噩的过日子，所谓的找寻自我，过不了两年总得找些正经事情做，罗伊斯所提供的这个建议是相当诱人的。

“你要确定是自己想做的哦。”罗伊斯强调了一遍，“你可以先来我们队里旁观两天，感受一下氛围，觉得还可以接受再说警校的事情，怎么样？”

“听你的。”桑乔点了点头。

罗伊斯吧唧又亲了一口桑乔的脸蛋。

“不过我有个条件。”桑乔说，看着罗伊斯一脸兴趣盎然——“好家伙还会提条件了”大概是这样的表情，“你陪我去辞职呗？我总得给店长一个理由吧？”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，嬉笑着挠他的痒痒：“得瑟吧你就。”

两个人在床上赖到中午，饿得前胸贴后背才爬起来打算出门吃饭，出了家门正好碰上邻居的阿姨，罗伊斯朝人家挥手打招呼，得到了对方友善的问候，桑乔转过头猝不及防的偷袭了罗伊斯的脸颊，被阿姨看了个完全。

“男朋友小气。”罗伊斯笑着跟她解释，阿姨捂着嘴偷笑，摆了摆手说不打扰你们啦，错过身走远了，罗伊斯掐了一把桑乔的腰。

“小朋友，我说什么来着？”

“哼。”桑乔鼓了鼓脸颊，仿佛在说怪你自己说什么远房表弟。

“大人才不这样接吻呢。”罗伊斯在原地站定了，桑乔震惊的回过头，眼看着罗伊斯闭上了眼睛——谁说得来着？一个人闭上眼就是等你去吻他。

桑乔只是年轻又不傻，拼命压抑着嘴角的笑意凑过去真真切切的吻了罗伊斯的嘴巴。

“教教我呗？”他说。

“来日方长。”罗伊斯拍了拍他的搂着自己腰的胳膊，“慢慢教你。”

 

—END—


End file.
